gleemymadefandomcom-20200215-history
Bills,Bills,Bills (Power Rock Directions)
Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny's Child is fetured on third episode of Glee My Made, Soloist. This song is sung by Power Rock Directions with Steven & Era lead this song. Lyrics Steven: At first we started out real cool, Taking me places I ain't never been But now your getting comfortable Ain't doing those things you did no more Your slowly makin' me pay for things Your money should be handling Era (Boys): And now you ask to use my car (car) Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank And you have the audacity To even come and step to me Ask to hold some money from me Until you get your check next week Steven with Girls: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about Power Rock Directions: Can you pay my bills Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Era (Girls): Now you've been maxing out my card (card) Give me bad credit, buy me gifts with my own ends Haven't paid the first bill But instead you heading to the mall Going on shopping sprees Perpetrating to your friends that you be ballin' Steven (Boys): And then you use my cell phone (phone) Callin' who ever that you think's at home And then when the bill comes all of a sudden you be acting dumb Don't know where none of these calls come from When your mamma's numbers here more than once Era with Boys: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about Power Rock Directions (Steven): Can you pay my bills Can you pay my (ooh) telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills (Can you pay my bills) If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do (no) So you and me are through '''Steven & Era: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another Steven & Era with Power Rock Directions (Steven): Can you pay my bills Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills (Pay my telephone, telephone bills) If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Can you pay my bills (ooh) Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills (Can you pay my bills) If you did then maybe we could chill (uhh) I don't think you do (no no no) So you and me are through Trivia *Steven first lead on song. *First Destiny's Child song is featured. Video Category:Songs sung by Power Rock Directions Category:Songs sung by Era Dion Category:Songs sung by Steven Vammel